ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Simone Strasser
Simone Strasser is part of the Kriegsmarine HQ at La Rochelle, where she works as a translator. She is from the Alsace and is the older sister of Frank Strasser. When Frank is assigned to the U-612 at short notice, he asks Simone to do him a favour and meet with a woman for him and give her something and get something in return. Simone does this but things don't go to plan and the woman is captured. Simone learns the next day that the woman is being held and questioned by Kriminalrat Hagen Forster and Simone is brought it to help question her as she speaks French. Simone later learns that the woman was a Communist and part of a Resistance cell who her brother had dealings with. She learns that her brother was going to trade schematics on the U-Boats radio for passports for himself and his secret Jewish girlfriend who he has a baby with. Simone is contacted by the Resistance and told she has to help them by delivering morphine to the captured woman so she can kill herself. Simone does this and sees for herself the brutal methods Forster has gone to to question her. She is so beaten and her fingers broken that she can't inject the morphine herself and Simone has to do it for her. Some time after, Simone is brought to the Resistance and asked if she had done the job they asked of her. She tells them she did and how she had been the one to do it. She demands the passports in return and they let her have them and she gives them to Frank's girlfriend. On the day of the arrival of Korvettenkapitän Robert "Bobby" Schulz and his crew there is a ceremony to welcome them back but it doesn't go to plan as it is attacked by the Resistance who had planted a bomb. Simone was wounded but only with a concussion. Later the sailors of Schulz's sub are at the brothel where Frank's girlfriend worked as a bartender and one of them tries it on with her but she refuses and tells him she isn't one of the working girls. He doesn't care and beats her calling her a French whore before he rapes her cheered on by all the other sailors, who then gang rape her. She ends up in hospital where Simone visits her. Simone take money and food to the woman looking after her brother's child and tells her that he will be back soon. Frank's girlfriend dies days later. Forster has taken a liking to Simone and asks her to come and work for him as his personnel translator she tells him she will think about it. In the mean time the Resistance leader, Carla Monroe, and Simone begin a secret lesbian relationship. Knowing that Forster is trying to tract down Monroe and her cell, Simone agrees to work for him and she becomes a mole for the Resistance. Gallery Simone Strasser (2).jpg Strasser, Simone Strasser, Simone Strasser, Simone Strasser, Simone Strasser, Simone Strasser, Simone